


First Words

by PrincessQueenLillipop



Series: Akatsuki Kids AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, But this has Hidan in it so what did you expect, Family Feels, Gen, I have a lot more for these guys in store, Multi, There is swearing, fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessQueenLillipop/pseuds/PrincessQueenLillipop
Summary: Raising kids is hard, but along the way, there are little moments that really make it all worth it.In which some kids say some words, and this dumb AU gets started.





	1. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagato is still coming to terms with the new life they're leading, and his not the only one. 
> 
> But they're all in this together. So it'll be okay.

_'She’s so tiny.’_ Nagato thinks the same words he’s thought and said over and over again since Arata was born. Holding her, even now as big as she's gotten, he can’t help but marvel at her size compared to himself.

When the three of them found each other again in this life and agreed to start over, he never imagined they end up here. Part of him still felt like it wasn’t real, or like maybe he just didn’t belong here. The haunting memories of the things he did made him question if he could really be trusted-

“You’re doing it again,” Yahiko complained, dropping down on the bed across from the armchair Nagato sat in. The redhead blinked, pulling himself from his thoughts.

“That thing you do when you about the dark and gloomy past and start doubting yourself,” Yahiko said, motioning vaguely at Nagato, who smiled softly, glancing back down at the baby in his arms.

“Sorry….I just…” He trailed off, and Yahiko nodded, glancing away, letting himself get lost in his own own thoughts, then sighed.

“We can’t help what happened back….then. But, we promised to do differently--to do better, this time; Together.” Yahiko added the last part forcefully, making Nagato look up at him, staring carefully into those brown eyes that burned with determination and so much love.

“Together.” Another voice agreed, and they both turned to see Konan enter, a tray of coffee cups in her hands.

“Together,” Nagato said, softly, but it made both of them smile at him with affection and approval. As Yahiko took the tray from Konan, Arata became fussy, reaching out blindly towards the sound of her mother’s voice. The purple haired woman laughed, taking the baby from Nagato.

“Aw, she loves her momma!” Yahiko cooed, leaning over to look at Arata over Konan’s shoulder, and Nagato had to reach up and stop the tray from tipping their drinks all over the floor.

“Om.” Arata squealed, and Nagato smiled patiently at her babble like always as Yahiko quickly set the drinks on the bedside table.

“Omma!” Arata tried again, more insistently. Konan paused, tilting her head slightly at her child.

“Momma?” She asked, pointing at herself.

“Omma!”

Yahiko and Nagato stare, slowly processing the event. Yahiko was the first to react, trying to leap up, only to tangle himself in the blankets be sent sprawling on the floor, dragging Nagato down with him when the redhead tried to catch him. Konan watched them, only mildly alarmed by her husbands' usual clumsy behavior.

“HER FIRST WORD!!” Yahiko cheered from under Nagato, who sighed and then offered Konan a sheepish smile as she shook her head at the two of them.

They weren’t perfect, and the future still held surprises in store. But they were together. And for now?

That was enough.


	2. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hidan has a bad night, Kakuzu questions some things, and Nazim says words like it's no big deal.

Kakuzu isn’t sure exactly what wakes him up first: the thunderstorm, the screaming, or getting punched in the stomach by a panicked Hidan.

He jolts, his first thought was of their child, Nazim, asleep in the other room, and then Hidan swears and almost hits him again and he understands. He struggles first to remove himself from the bed, then to switch on the light to get a better view of the situation. He half wishes he didn’t.

Hidan is paler than usual, his skin tint grey and blotched with red. He’s covered in sweat and he’s gritting his teeth tightly, almost in pain as he fights off whatever damnable memory off a battle is cornering him tonight.

It’s not the first time since the two found each other again that this sort of issue has popped up, but nonetheless, Kakuzu still has trouble knowing what to do in situations like this. He hesitates, moving towards Hidan’s side of the bed, calling to his partner in a low and calm voice.

“Hidan, it’s a dream. Hidan, wake up,” He manages to get right next to the other without getting whacked again, running a hand gently through the other’s hair. It seems to work, as Hidan’s movement slow and become simple jerky instead of wild flailing.

Then the albino sits up fast and sudden, slamming his forehead into Kakuzu’s face, sending them both reeling back. Swearing and cursing fill the room for a few moments, till Kakuzu manages to overcome the initial pain to glare at Hidan, who’s whining about the blood steadily dripping onto his chest from his nose as if it won’t heal up momentarily.

“Welcome back to the waking world,” Kakuzu says drily, and Hidan flips him off. But the older man sees how Hidan’s hand trembles slightly, and how despite his whining he hasn’t actually tried to stand up to go to the bathroom.

Kakuzu turns to go fetch some tissues for his partner(by some miracle he avoided the same fate), only to find the door of their room already open, a small pair of reddish-purple eyes matching Hidan’s staring at him, tissue box in hand.

“Nazim. You’re awake.” He says, intelligently. They tilt their head at him and hold the tissue box up higher.

“Yes, thank you.” He says, taking the box, then going over to help Hidan clean up. Nazim stays in the doorway, quiet and watchful as always. He sometimes questions how this silent little thing could be related to him or Hidan, as outside of looks they share no other recognizable qualities he can see.

Once Hidan is cleaned up, Kakuzu tries to ask him about the nightmare, but Hidan is stubborn, and says it was nothing. He complains mostly about the thunderstorm outside instead, asking Nazim if it frightens them. They nod, but Kakuzu gets the feeling that they do that more as a reason to crawl up into Hidan’s lap and hug him.

At some point, a dark face with yellow eyes peeks in, sees their all still alive, and leaves again. His twin does the same, but with hot chocolate in hand, which Nazim eagerly accepts before either of their fathers’ can protest. The Zetsus’ disappear after that, like always.

Hidan convinces Kakuzu to turn on his laptop and bring it over to the bed for a late night movie. With no other ideas on how to comfort his partner without having to fight him tooth and nail to even admit he needs comfort, and with a calm but probably worried child that needs reassurance, he agrees.

He’s not sure who picks the movie, but they end up watching some awful cheesy horror movie, that Hidan talks over and makes fun of half the time. Kakuzu isn’t sure, but he thinks he drifts off a bit because the next thing he knows, the credits are rolling and Hidan is ranting about the ‘shitty’ ending to Nazim.

“One day, once you're old enough, I’ll let you watch a really good horror movie,” Hidan promises, and Kakuzu rolls his eyes, which Nazim sees, and grins sleepily at him as Hidan goes on.

“Let them sleep, and stop trying to plan the future scarring of our child,” Kakuzu complains, and Hidan glares, but plants a kiss on Nazim’s head, and they giggle.

“I love you,” Nazim says, turning around to give Hidan a sloppy kiss on the cheek. He freezes, blinking down at the almost two-year-old, who doesn’t seem as alarmed about their first words.

“I love you, too.” Nazim continues, crawling over to Kakuzu to give him a kiss as well. The man somehow gets enough wits about him to wrap Nazim up in a hug, kissing their forehead.

“And we love you.” He mutters. Pleased with this, Nazim settles against him, tugging at his shirt to get him to look as they point at the door, requesting to be carried back to their room, but Kakuzu moves the laptop and lifts up the blanket for them both to get under.

“Let’s all sleep together tonight.” He suggests, and though Nazim gives him a surprised look, and Hidan mutters something about underwhelming reactions, but they both seem content--even happy--about the idea.

Once everyone’s settled in, Kakuzu pauses to watch the other two, smiling softly as Nazim cuddles up to Hidan, but keeps a firm grip on Kakuzu’s nightshirt. He flicks off the light, draping an arm over Nazim, and intertwining his fingers’ with Hidan’s.

Outside, the thunderstorm breaks and the night grows quiet and calm.


	3. Learning Bad Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which eggs are set on fire, a request for help is made, and the author once again questions why I gave these two, of all people, children.

“How the fuck do you fuck up cooking eggs this bad?!” Hidan snapped, using a spatula to hack at the blackened, rock hard mess at the bottom of his frying pan. The dark Zetsu twin stood nearby, watching him with an annoyed and disapproving glare.   
  
“It caught on fire,” Shiro called from the table, where he was putting Lazarus in his high chair while Kakuzu worked on getting the baby food ready. Hidan turned to stare at Shiro, then at Kuro.  
  
“I’m not even gonna fucking ask.” He said, grabbing the pan and turning to drop it in the trash can. “You owe me a new pan, you plant fuck. Also, you’re both banned from the kitchen.” He said, and Shiro snickered while Kuro just gave a disinterested shrug.   
  
“Papa,” Nazim called, making both Kakuzu and Hidan look their way. Nazim paused and pointed at Kakuzu. Hidan then turned back to doing the dishes and making breakfast, still muttering about the loss of his pan.  
  
“I’m a little busy feeding your brother, Nazim. What is it?” He asked, passing the baby food and a spoon to Shiro so he could turn his attention to Nazim for a moment. Shiro tried to give Lazarus some food, only for the baby to smack the spoon away.  
  
“I need help with my homework,” Nazim said, holding up some sheets of paper. Kuro muttered something under breath and came over to help Shiro feed Lazarus, only to get a face full of baby food.  
  
“Ah, I’ll help you after, alright?” Kakuzu said, turning back to the high chair and taking the baby food back. By now Lazarus was getting fussy, slapping his mush covered hands on the table of his chair.  
  
“But I need help with one last thing, Papa, and I have to go to school soon!” Nazim protested.  
  
“Fuck!” Hidan yelled, barely catching the carton of eggs that had been put back into the fridge rather precariously. He looked up and glared at Kuro, and Kakuzu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Shiro, Kuro, please help-”  
  
“Fuck!”   
  
The whole kitchen paused, turning to look at Lazarus who was flailing around even more now. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!!” He yelled, making grabby hands at the food jar in Kakuzu’s hands. There was a beat of silence, and then Shiro burst into laughter and Nazim grinned as Hidan tried to hide his laughter behind a sheepish grin when Kakuzu turned to glare at him.  
  
“C’mon on, Nazim,” Kuro said, dragging Nazim out of the room to go help them finish getting ready for school, while behind them Kakuzu scolded Hidan for swearing and Shiro kept trying to encourage Lazarus to swear more.


End file.
